So different yet so alike
by EveryonesSpecail
Summary: Gaara, a lonely boy who has anger issues, Sasuke, another lonely boy who needs something more, What happens when what they were looking for all along, ends up in their town? How will they react when what they wanted all along is wanted by the other as wel


Summary: Gaara, a lonely boy who has anger issues, Sasuke, another lonely boy who needs something more, What happens when what they were looking for all along, ends up in their town? How will they react when what they wanted all along is wanted by the other as well? Read and find out!

A.N- Ok, this may not make sense, but it kinda goes with a picture I drew. I'll have a link on my page soon, and I have to finish the one with Sasuke. Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, however I do own anything unfamiliar to the show!

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke both go to Konoha High. They are alike in so many ways, yet they're mortal enemies. Tough as steel on the outside, as fragile as glass on the inside, they're searching for the same thing, un aware, that the other is searching for the same thing. Gaara and Sasuke live next to each other well; there is an empty house in between theirs, not for long though.

Gaara stood on his front lawn, staring at the moving van in front of the empty house. The house was empty for as long as he could remember. Why would someone move in now? His eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. Stepping from around the truck, was a young girl, probably his age. She had waist length ice blue colored hair, and violet eyes. She was shorter than him; she only went up to his forehead. She was wearing an old fashioned violet kimono with bell sleeves, and around her waist she had a single red ribbon that tied into a knot just above her right hip. The kimono was short, and only went to her upper thigh, and underneath, she had on black fishnet, which only showed for about 4 inches, on her thigh. On her feet were black ninja sandals, and around her neck, was a black ribbon choker with a dangling red heart. When she looked up and saw him, she froze for a second, but smiled and waved at him. He slowly raised his right hand and waved back, a pink tinge finding its way onto his cheeks. Just then he saw Sasuke come out of his house and stare at the truck. He saw the girl and blushed a bit as she waved at him as well. Gaara felt a low growl come from the back of his throat. Sasuke looked at him and glared, in turn Gaara glared back as well. They looked back towards the girl when they heard children laughing. They saw two young boys with jet black hair that flopped all over their faces when they ran. They both had forest green eyes, and apparently were twins. One was wearing a black shirt and the other a white one.

They both had on shorts; the one with the black shirt had a pair of white shorts and the other with a white shirt, a pair of black shorts. Both had on dark blue ninja sandals. They were running around and laughing. They ran towards the girl. "Sissi! Hey Sissi, play with us! Please?!" She smiled and laughed with them but answered, "Not now guys. I still have to help grandfather unpack. Maybe, later." The both groaned but played again anyway. This time wresting on the green grass was the game and the only rule was, no rules. An older mad who looked to be in his mid 50's slowly walked out of the house, he had a cane in his right hand. He had long silver hair and forest green eyes. Traces of black still remained however they were small. He laughed quit amused with the two boys playing in the yard. The girl looked at him and smiled, as she lifted boxes out of the truck. Gaara and Sasuke both saw that there were many boxes, and some were really big. So swallowing their pride, they both walked over to the truck. "Hey uhh, you need help?"

Sasuke asked, Startling the girl and Gaara. She turned around and smiled again. "Sure, any help is welcome." She smiled again as she made room for the both of them. This time Gaara spoke, "I'm Gaara by the way." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Taylor." She looked over at Sasuke as he handed her a box. "I'm Sasuke." She smiled again, "Cool."

A couple of hours and a million, or so, boxes later

"Whew! I'm beat!" Taylor stated as she fell back onto the grass. Sasuke and Gaara following. "Wow. What do you have in that last box? It weighed a ton!" Sasuke asked while laughing a little bit. Taylor rolled onto her stomache and looked at him. "Well, it's my grandfather's favorite clock. It's really really big and a pain to take places." She laughed as Sasuke and Gaara chukled a bit.Just then a girl their age poked her head out of Gaara's front door and shouted, "Gaara! You need to come inside right now!" Gaara sighed ut stood up anyway. "Hey Gaara!" He looked back to stare straight into the violet eyes of the girl. "Thanks for helping today. I appreciate it!" He smiled a bit and waved goodbye as he walked in his house.

"Hey Sasuke?" He looked at her. "How come there aren't any lights on at your house? It's getting dark." Sasuke stared at the grass before answering. "Well, my parents died in a car accident 2 years ago." She sat up slowly, "I'm…I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to, well, you know…I uhh." Sasuke just smiled half heartedly, "Don't worry about it Taylor. You didn't know." All of a sudden he was thrust backward and was now laying on his back with a crying Taylor on his chest. "I'm…I'm sorry. I…I know how you feel. My parents died last year in a fire." Sasuke hid his eyes with his bangs and tear started running down his face. This was the first time Sasuke cried since the accident.

* * *

A.N-Well???? Weeeeeellll?????? Hope you liked it, It's a little boring but yeah, please R&R!!!! 


End file.
